In some otolaryngological shaving procedures, a physician removes tissue, such as a nasal polyp, from a subject. In some cases, the physician navigates the shaving tool by referring to a volumetric map of the subject's anatomy that was acquired prior to the procedure. Such a volumetric map may be acquired, for example, using computed tomography (CT) or magnetic resonance imaging (MRI).
International Patent Application WO/2014/059241, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for fusing information related to structural features and characteristics of a biological sample. The resulting fused image may be imported into a surgical navigation technology intra-operatively to aid in surgical interventions by co-registering the fused image with the patient's anatomical features.
US 2014/0093452, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, provides, in part, fluorocarbon imaging reagents and methods for image-guided treatment and/or diagnosis of a subject with a condition associated with an inflammatory response in an internal organ. The disclosure additionally provides methods for image-guided treatment of myocardial infarction (MI) in a subject.
US 2015/0018698, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a parametric model representing a portion of a heart, constructed using a statistical prior of the shape from a dataset of other instances of the portion. Using a mapping electrode, electrical data is acquired in a plurality of locations in the portion of the heart of a subject. The parametric model is fitted to the electrical data and the statistical prior to produce an isosurface of the portion of the heart and a reconstruction of its shape.
US 2011/0152684, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for three-dimensional (3D) mapping that includes acquiring a plurality of two-dimensional (2D) ultrasonic images of a cavity in a body of a living subject, the 2D images having different, respective positions in a 3D reference frame. In each of the 2D ultrasonic images, pixels corresponding to locations within an interior of the cavity are identified. The identified pixels from the plurality of the 2D images are registered in the 3D reference frame so as to define a volume corresponding to the interior of the cavity. An outer surface of the volume is reconstructed, representing an interior surface of the cavity.